


Shadows of Aechdna: Tales of the World

by SputNStuff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Female Protagonist, One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SputNStuff/pseuds/SputNStuff
Summary: The world of Aechdna is home of many characters, each of them having their own stories to tell. Here, we see the day-to-day activities of some, the important events of others, and most important of all, we see who these people are.





	Shadows of Aechdna: Tales of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Aechdans are the equivalent of monster girls, humanoid beings with monster features. However, despite using she/her pronouns and having mostly femenine features, they are beings of a single gender and there's no male equivalent to them since their biology don't require them having a male.

INTERIOR-MANSION OF A SLAVER-AFTERNOON

An elegant, orange-furred, SEVEN TAILED KITSUNE walks calmly through the mansion’s distinguished hallways, looking whimsically at its expensive decorations and marble floor, sometimes stopping at one of the many hallway mirrors to fix her long, beautiful hair. All the while screams of pain echo through the corridor as the KITSUNE marvels at her unnatural yellow eyes.  
She finally reaches and kicks open a closed pair of double doors, which causes one of the doors to break its doorknob while the other violently slams into the wall so hard it goes back to hit the KITSUNE in her face, knocking her on the floor. After getting up from her botched entrance, she enters a large room filled with taxidermied beasts and head trophies near a fireplace with an old and OPULENT NEKOMATA sitting next to it in a large and red comfy chair, looking at the clumsy fox startled and confused as she makes a stand-offish pose like she’s some sort of comedian.

KITSUNE: I’m ready for my audience!

The NEKOMATA looks at the KITSUNE more confused than scared at this point.

KITSUNE: You’re right, let me try this again.

The KITSUNE re-enters the room the same way she did (minus kicking the door) as the NEKOMATA starts to get irritated.

KITSUNE: Ladies, guardians and nurturers, cubs of all ages, introduci-

NEKOMATA (pissed off): What is the meaning of this????!!!!!!

The interruption stops the KITSUNE completely in place for a few seconds before she sighs and looks at the Noble with a face an upset child would make after being told to do chores.

KITSUNE: Lady, I was doing a fancy entrance and you completely ruined my groove.

NEKO: Never mind that, what and who ARE you, and how did you get past my guards?

The KITSUNE’s frown turns upside down as she approaches the resting Nekomata in her chair, making ghost sounds as if she’s trying to scare a child.

KITS: I’m a big scary reaper coming for your soul, for you have been a bad, bad person.

The KITSUNE wasn’t wearing a traditional reaper outfit, however. Instead she was wearing instead black leather pants with a chainmail belt holding a pair of Katar blades, a yellow tank top with some tearing in the front and a cropped, blood red jacket with one of the sleeves torn.

NEKO (losing her patience): How dare you talk that way to me, do you know who-

KITS (in a more serious tone): You are Lady Margueritte the 5th, one of the bigger partners of the Ebonfang Commercial Circle, and a favourite customer in the circle’s slave market.

Margueritte is caught off-guard by the Cunning Fox’s knowledge on both her and the Ebonfang partnership. So much so that her anger turns into cautiousness as she realises this Kitsune isn’t simply mad.

KITS: And because of said partnership, many folks, including the ones who had their land stolen by you, are offering a nice sum for your head.

She pulls out a paper out of her leather pants’ pocket and puts it on the small table next to the Noblewoman’s chair, showing that it has her face in it and the information of her whereabouts as well as a hefty amount of reward money for her corpse alone.

KITS: Have i mentioned the “owning slaves” part yet?

MARGUERITTE: They’re not slaves, they’re Service Volunteers.

KITS (incredulous): A what now?

MARG: Service Volunteers, they chose to work for me and I provided them with a roof for them to sleep under, what’s so hard to understand about it?

The Kitsune’s face freezes for a few, VERY awkward seconds, in complete disbelief at the absurdity she just heard, before finally raising her index finger, gesturing to the woman to wait as she heads to the broken door, peering out to the hallways.

KITS (shouting her lungs out): HAVE YOU HEARD THIS NEW ONE, ALIPH? NOW THESE PEOPLE ARE CALLING SLAVES VOLUNTEERS OR SOMETHING.

As Margueritte takes advantage of the distracted fox to run to the desk on the other side of the room, a loud, beastly roar echoes through the hallways, startling her while she was opening a drawer from her desk. 

KITS (still shouting): I KNOW RIGHT? OH, AND BE HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE ONCE YOU’RE DONE PLAYING WITH YOUR NEW TOYS, OK?

The Fox returns to the room, just as the noblewoman takes out a silk glove with a rune imprinted in it from the drawer, hiding it behind her dress.

MARG(nervous): What… was that?

KITS: Oh, no one special, just my apprentice.

MARG (baffled): What kind of apprentice you take under-

KITS: Hush now, I’m trying to remember what I was about to do.

As the Kitsune thinks, Marguerite puts her glove on properly. The Kitsune seems to be none the wiser of what the noblewoman is attempting as she holds a framed picture featuring the opulent lady and 3 more people, probably family members. 

MARG: I think you were about to leave.

KITS (smiling creepingly): Not without your head i’m not.

MARG: I apologize, but I believe I will be keeping that, NOW LEAVE.

The Kitsune’s grin widens even more as a Lizardwoman arrives in the scene, carrying 3 of the noblewoman’s guards with her, their bodies beaten to unconsciousness or even near-death.  
Despite being just a head shorter than the fox, she has the body of a seasoned warrior, full of scars and stitches with some of them having reopened during her fight against the guards as some of the blood flows onto some of the blue tattoos that cover her whole body. Her eyes are blindfolded and her face covered with a hood that barely covers the upper portion of her torso, with her horns poking out from the cloth. The rest of her outfit consists of a sarashi covering her chest and loose leather pants with torn sleeves, featuring a belt holding two sheathed shortswords.  
While the Kitsune’s presence seemed to be deceptfully lax, the short but bulky reptile gives off a more aggressive aura as she snarls at Margueritte, dropping guards to the floor.

KITS: Negotiations were never an option, “Milady”. But you know what?

The Kitsune holds the framed picture facing forward towards Marguerite, grinning like she’s in 100% control of the situation. The Nekomata starts trembling in both fear and rage at the sight of a short and bulky Lizard-beast with her Yellow-eyed master holding a picture of her family.

KITS: I’ll play your game, but I’LL be the one negotiating, Sounds good, right?

Marguerite starts charging an energy bolt with her glove behind her back as the Kitsune laughs, looking both at the noblewoman and the picture as the Lizard stands unmoving but fierce in her presence alone.

KITS: Now, how much do you love your family? Would you throw yourself into a reaper’s clutches to save them? Would you sacrifice all of your belongings to see them safe?

The air in the room starts to intensify as Marguerite’s anger starts to reach a boiling point.

KITS: Or are they nothing but an extension of your dirty, miserable legacy?

Marguerite snaps as she finally shoots the Kitsune in her face successfully, knocking her across the room. She tries to do the same for the Lizard, but she is grabbed by her wrist as the warrior’s grip breaks the noblewoman’s wrist. 

LIZARD WOMAN: Haaagra.

While Marguerite screams in pain, the Kitsune gets back up, revealing the energy bullet between her teeth. She chomps it down and approaches the noblewoman, smiling sadistically at her. 

KITS: I know Aliph, but giving the prey a false sense of hope before crushing it is what I do best, you know?

Aliph lets the noblewoman go as she tries to back away from this nightmarish duo, but to no avail. The Kitsune dashes towards Marguerite, knocking her to the floor with a punch to the gut, leaving the victim breathless for a few seconds as she collapses to the floor, curling in pain.  
The Kitsune laughs as she approaches her prey, squatting down to whisper to the aching noblewoman.

KITS: My, oh my… what a tragic state you’ve put yourself into. What should-

The Kitsune catches Marguerite’s hand as this one attempts a second shot at the sadistic fox.

KITS: Soul energy, how adorable.

With a vicious bite, the Kitsune chomps on the nekomata’s hand. The noblewoman shrieks as her sadistic hunter devours the energy blast as well as damaging the hand beyond repair as her teeth crushes its bones. After tasting both the blood and the energy blast, the fox releases the prey’s hand, licking the blood from the corners of her mouth, smiling widely as Marguerite holds her useless hand, trembling in pain.

KITS: What an awful sour taste you just put in my mouth, “milady”. But it begs the question…

The hunter starts playing with Marguerite's hair.

KITS: Does your family taste the same?

MARG: W-what?

KITS: The Magpa Fruit doesn’t fall far from its tree right? I wonder if THEY taste the same as you.

MARG: Y-you’re not… 

KITS: You didn’t negotiate with me, now they’re going to pay for it with their lives, and it’s all your fault.

MARG (on the verge of tears): I beg of you, leave my family alone, they have done nothing to deserve this.

KITS (laughing maniacally): I beg to differ.

The Kitsune sinks her claw-like nails deep in Marguerite's neck, purposely missing any vital points.

KITS: Their existence makes them a failsafe for your legacy in case you die, right? And your legacy is as rotten as your soul. 

The Kitsune clenches her fingers harder and deeper in the neck of the nekomata, licking the blood coming out from her.

KITS: When i meet your cubs and newcubs, I’ll make sure they get a worse treatment than you. I’ll break their minds and bodies and I'll keep their souls with me so that they live 30 years of regret before vanishing without having seen the beauty of Narkhaln.

MARG (whispering and crying): Please… have mercy.

KITS: Your family’s fate is sealed. I will find them and tell them you said hello.

With a swift movement, the Kitsune tears Marguerite’s throat with her claws, killing her for good.  
Aliph stoically approaches her master, preparing to cover the corpse with a cloth bag, while the Kitsune drains the soul of her prey on her hand, as it forms into a flaming blue sphere, shining on the palm of the sadistic hunter.

ALIPH: Yri.

YRI: Her soul energy tasted bitter, so I expect the full soul to have a stronger taste.

ALIPH: Grhaar.

YRI: Yes yes, hurry up and bag the hag already.

Aliph puts the corpse in the bag and ties it with leather belts to prevent the corpse from moving like a ragdoll while she carries it. Meanwhile, Yri devours the soul and makes a face one would make if they ate something EXTREMELY bitter.

YRI: Why are elder’s souls so bitter!

ALIPH: Hehagra.

YRI (annoyed): Very funny, now shut up and prepare to leave this place.

ALIPH: Yri.

YRI: What is it now?

ALIPH: Graahara.

YRI: Truth be told… I have no clue where the prey’s family is. Not that it matters really.

Yri looks at the large window and looks at Aliph.

YRI: Oh, and could you be a dear and burn this place down?

Aliph nods her head in agreement as Yri smiles and and runs towards the window, jumping at it with the intention of making a fancy exit, however as the window breaks with the impact, glass shards pierce Yri’s body as she clumsily falls from the second floor of the mansion, directly at the floor. Aliph sighs as she exits from the ACTUAL exit, carrying bagged target on her back.


End file.
